Dane Tyler
Dane Tyler is a paranormal investigator and monster hunter originally from Mistfall, Oregon. His father was the sorcerer Gerald Tyler, who attempted to summon Lucifer, but was betrayed by Sylvis Shaw. His entire life Dane has despised the paranormal and dedicated his life to hunting it down and destroying it wherever it lurks. Background Curse and Early Years Dane never knew his father, as he was born after his father's death as the hands of Shaw. However, because of what his mother had told him, he know he was truly no better than Shaw himself. Before his death, Gerald had put a curse upon the unborn Dane. Suspecting Shaw's possible betrayal, he put a curse upon Dane so that when he grew into a man he would actively hunt down all paranormal beings and monsters, including sorcerers, like Shaw. During his childhood, Dane had great interest in the world of the supernatural. Yet, he also felt a burning passion for it, due to the curse. For years he thought this hatred was irrational, as he hadn't known of the paranormal world. However, as soon as his mother informed him about his father being a sorcerer, and being betrayed by Shaw, he immediately knew what he had to do. Since that day, Dane has been hunting down monsters. Information Appearance Dane is a a mildly muscular man in his early thirties. He has brown hair and brown eyes, and some wrinkles on his face. He also has many cuts and scars across his body, due to his many battles with the paranormal. He can often either be seen wearing a large brown jacket or a white business shirt with a red tie. Themes * Thousand Foot Krutch - Step to Me (Leitmotif) * Cryptwalker (Entrance Theme) * As the Empire Falls (Battle Theme) Personality Dane is extremely serious and calm. He prefers to calculate what is going to happen instead of acting on impulse or relying on luck. His work is really the only thing he cares about in life, and never stops looking for paranormal beings to kill. However, when he wants to, he can make a snarky joke or two. Likes Working, Smoking, Whiskey, Checkers. Dislikes Paranormal Entities, Sorcerers, Conspiracies. Hobbies When he isn't working, Dane typically likes to simply listen to music from the 70s-90s. Archetypes * Anti-Hero * Occult Detective * The Hunter * Cursed with Awesome Abilities * Enhanced Investigation - Dane is regarded as one of the best investigators in the world, due to his Enhanced Senses, Intelligence, and Memory. ** Encyclopedic Knowledge - Due to his enhanced intelligence and memory, Dane has been able to completely memorize his father's paranormal journal, giving him extensive paranormal expertise. * Indomitable Will - With his line of work, Dane's will has to be completely unbreakable, and it has since become such. Even the powerful Flesh Tieghun couldn't drive him insane. * Curse of the Hunter - Dane's curse isn't actually a curse at all, as it makes him better when fighting paranormal beings. It's only a curse when it makes him unnaturally hostile towards paranormal beings, but even this he can get over. ** Paranormal Empowerment - The main result of the curse is that the more paranormal entities he's facing, the more physically capable he gets, along with his strength increasing to outmatch any paranormal foe he encounters. ** Vampiric Toxicity - Another result of the curse, Dane's blood cannot be consumed by vampires, as it will melt their innards. He is also immune to any vampires stupid enough to bite him. * Healing Block - Due to a spell he allowed a friendly sorcerer to cast on him, Dane has an undetectable field around him that nullifies healing for anyone other than himself. When a paranormal being is struck with this field, the effects stay even after Dane is out of range, allowing him to kill paranormal beings permanently. * Weapon Proficiency - Dane is proficient with a variety of weaponry, like handguns and knives. Paraphernalia * Dual pistols with silver Wolfsbane-laced bullets. * Silver throwing knives. * Flame Dust and Matches. * Nightshade lacing in his jacket. * Gerald Tyler's Paranormal Journal. Limitations * Despite his heavy training and great equipment, Dane is still just a man, and is not resistant to most physical force. * Often times, Dane will kill supernatural beings indiscriminately, good, evil or otherwise. * Dane dislikes accepting help from others. Trivia * Harrison Tyler is Dane Tyler's first cousin once removed. * Despite how much he has relied on his father for his knowledge of the paranormal, Dane hates his father for being an evil sorcerer like Shaw. * Dane is a hermit to most people he meets, preferring to be alone and always on the move. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters